A Game You Can't Win part 1
by silverdeathLBakawhoknows
Summary: Everything seemed alright, that is until the arrival of a new male. Said male is said to have a connection with Makuta; an evil warlord who vowed to kill The Toa. However Toa believes and trusts the young male. How are the others to cope with the situation? Can the male be trusted? And what is The Toa hiding from the rest of his students? How does the new male know?


…A Game you can't win…Starting the game…

_Prologue_

A lone craft floated about in the wide vast of outer space it's self. It came about floating until it hit the atmosphere of the only planet in light-years away in any direction. It finally land on the new, untouched land of said distant planet.

The spacecraft was surrounded by trees that were too high for any Earth animal to climb their full height. There were rivers that most likely lead to a stream. The animals quickly shattered when the craft's doors opened. Once they knew the coast was clear the living organicisms made their way out of the metal case. These beings were humanoid. Not only in body, but in history…well at least in a few areas. And by areas I mean in war. Greed caused chaos and death. Pain and misery all because one thing; war. War not for rights, not for power, but for trust, truth, and bedrail. War between family, for love, and the hatred between unions.

As a few of the only living of their kind they had to be cautious. The leader of the group and a few of the males came out to make sure the area was safe. Once they signal the rest came and about their new environment. They re-group to make out their next steps to their new life.

"What do we do now?" asked a male of dark orange skin with bright orange armor and plain ripped clothes.

"I think we should look for shelter and food, after all the children need to feed…soon."

All eyes fell on a neon-yellow female with dark red tiger-stripes all over her body. However this female had no clothes whatsoever and a small male in her arms, the boy was a sky-blue. If it wasn't for the natural armor her kind were birthed with she and her son would have been naked. And without shelter he and the rest of the children would die in an hour or so and will leave more heart-broken mothers to cry and hope to pass the grief without breaking-down too badly that it'll affect the rest.

"Your right Ninel, the youngsters won't be able to make it and if they get sick another generation will be lost," their young leader told with wiser words then he had ever said or thought he would say.

"We'll need to gather branches and find any small animals and berries."

"We will need to find furs and skins to protect us from the elements."

"I know, Flink, Ashmeely, stay with the females and youngsters. We wouldn't want predators having them as their dinner."

"Yes sir!"

As the other males readied themselves to hunt, the two brothers helped make the temporally hideout. Flink helped the females and the children in the hollow tree. His brother, Ashmeely was checking on every youngster to make sure they would live. He had always wanted to have children, since he grew-up without a family he had to fend for himself. It wasn't until years later that Flink had found him and took him in and told him of how his parents hadn't wanted him and left him behind like he wasn't anything. But he promised that he'll look for him and he did. He hadn't ever forgiven them and all the while build more and more hatred towards them. 15 years later he joined the Toa's army and searched the entire planet for Ashmeely. When he found him, he was close to death, too close for his liking. He never left him alone after that.

"You're alright? You seem very quiet today, Toomeekki."

"Yah, just wish my family could of been' saved."

"I know, and I'm very sorry. But I had no choice, it was them or them." He said looking at the females and their young children.

"I know…I would have done the same…"

"Hey, it was for the survival of our kind."

"Like I said; I know."

"Good, now let's get you to the tree."

"Okay."

The Toa was just about to leave until he saw what some of his men were bringing.

"Whoa, we might need the blasters if my brother comes for us; leave them behide."

"But then how will we hunt?"

"Good question Aou, and it's answer is the way our ancestors once did."

"Alright."

And so on, Toa had to wait a little while longer. Once they were all really they went on. They walked for a while before coming across a soft slope. Toa raised his arm with the spears as a signal to stop.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean-"

Shadows started to rise from the ground and stood in the way of the males. The shadows towered over the 9-foot males by three or so feet. Not only that, but they were at least a foot wider at the chest. Their red markings proudly shown as a symbol of their division. Ready to attack at any time if it was needed. The one in the front had the bright red markings across his chest to form a giant M, while the others had smaller ones and not one in the same place.

"We should of brought the blasters!"

"This doesn't make sense. How did they know we were here?!"

"Toa! Look out!"

The red male looked up just in time to block the attack. He used the spear to throw the shadow off before staffing it, twisting the staff, rendering the shadow dead. He put his back to the rest of the males, warning the black, bodied mist not to come closer.

"Go, I'll cover you. Go. Now!"

All the males looked at each other quitely making their minds up. Quin, a purple and yellow male brought out two eltro whips.

"Sir, with all due respect we'll not going anywhere."

"It's been an honor serving with you."

"Same here."

They all charged forward with their own battle cries. When the two sides crossed it became chaos. Many shadows picked on the out-numbered lone males together, but were quickly falling. As the tides turned an endless wave of new shadows appeared.

"This is useless! We need to find the spawner! NOW!"

The Toa look up at the trees seeing the dark tear-shaped vessel.

"Daner, mind you deactivate it."

"My pleasure sir," grinned the navy-blue male. He aimed his bow up and shot the tear drop. Once down the Shadows became weaker and quickly turned into 20. Despise the odds the males were losing; badly.

"Toa we can hold on much longer-WATCH OUT!"

The Toa turned around to see another male. This one was different though, his skin was a light sandy-brown, and he had the red markings of the Toa's brother. While he extended a KSG shotgun look-a-like towards the Toa.

As the Toa gasped the male shot his weapon twelve times. What he didn't expect was that the shots would miss him. Instead they hit the remaining shadows. The younger male then later pressed his weapon on his back; were it clicked into place. He turned to the Toa, and knelt down an arm across his chest and red mark.

"Long time no see, huh Toa?"

"Why are you here, killer?!"

"Grace, please stop."

"No it's alright, after all I did kill didn't I?"

The Toa thought back to the time that they ran into each other in the battlefield. How the male would rip the spines off their kind… of any age and his only sister's.

"Why did save me warrior?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving…his side."

"How can I trust you?"

"Seeing other then helping you out just right now," the Toa nodded. "I took the prince. Put him in a pod and shipped off the planet. Before his father came and tried to kill me."

"Liar!-"

The male was cut short when his leader raised his hand.

"Your name solider." Toa asked.

"Vorx…sir."

_Chapter 1_

"Alright, Vorx won this time so lets learn how to swim," Toa said as they headed to the beach. "What if we already know how to swim?" asked a blue-skinned red-head.

"You'll learn a different way to do so. Now get ready-"

"Get ready for what?" asked two males that looked alike. One red and the other white. Not blood brothers, but still had that creepy connection.

"To run," the Toa bought out a shotgun and pointed it toward his students. As soon as he did so the twins took-off running faster than ever in their lives. They were closely followed by Vorx, the red-head, and other male with lava like colored skin. All different yet trained together and worked together.

"You're crazy!" was all the white and ice blue male was able to say before his twin pulled him under water barely missing the bullet that was shot at his head.

"I love my job," and with that the Toa shot let again as his students leaped into the water.

As they entered they swam-up to get some air, only to have to duck down to avoide another round that headed their way. As they swam deeper to avoid more rounds, something seemed off to the blue-skinned female. She turned and raised two fingers upward. The males nodded and began making their way to the surface. Meanwhile the female looked back before resting her pale hand on her shoulder. Soon she was ahead of the males and started waving at the Toa. His grin disappeared as he threw the gun and made his way to the small group. Once he caught-up to his students, he saw the females shoulder.

"Tarix, your arm."

"I'm alright, but I saw something strange in the reef."

"Strange how?"

"Strange like 'Out of place'." The Toa turned to the young males.

"Vorx, twins follow Tarix and bring back whatever it is up here."

"Yes, Toa!"

They all drove down once ready and did as told. With Tarix leading the way it went on faster. At about 136ft. deep they came face to face to a shining, white, round, and huge item.


End file.
